


Sunflower Kisses

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gramander, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Kisses within the sunflower garden.....Prompted on Tumblr by quattuorimmortalemPrompt: sunflower + fluff





	Sunflower Kisses

Percival was staying with Newt at his home in England. It was a cosy little place and littered with warm colours. He noticed Newt had souvenirs from his students day at Hogwarts. Occasionally, he would come across a photo of Newt in his Hufflepuff uniform. Percival smiled a bit when he saw Newts crooked smile, his hair a bit of a mess. Not much has changed with Newt in that aspect.

The older man sat in Newts living room, sipping some coffee when he noticed Newt digging around in his garden. Percival smiled when he saw him amongst the tall sunflowers that he took the time to grow. This was a hobby for Newt and Percival knew it was due to him learning Herbology in school. He always had a talent when working with plants.

Seeing Newt smiling under the bright sun and wearing a ridiculous sun hat with dirt on his face, Percival knew this was the reason he fell for the Magizoologist. It was just his love, his passion and how beautiful he looked even with dirt on his face. It didn't take long for Newt to notice the eyes on him, he looked into the window and waved when he saw Percival.

Waving back, Percival decided to join him outside in the garden. The sunflowers were getting quite tall, it amazed him as he walked through them. Newt smiled when he saw the older man walk towards him. Without even a single word, Percival gave him a kiss. He could care less about tasting the dirt and sweat sticking to Newt, so long as he got to feel those lips against his. "You're usually so restrained," Newt teased, placing another kiss in his lips.

Percival chuckled at that, before wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "It's your fault, you're too pretty," he said, smiling. Newt giggled at that, such a cute sound for a grown man to make. Percival knew how to draw it out of him. Underneath, Newts usual awkward appearance, lays a man who's just adorable.

"You're way too good for me," Newt mused.

"And you're far too kind for me", Percival said, kissing him once again.


End file.
